Le recueil de Loki
by AmandaDream
Summary: Comment Loki a-t-il été adopté ? Comment Frigga a-t-elle réagit ?


Hello ! Me revoici avec cette petite histoire, je l'avait écrite pour le concours de la page Facebook TomHiddleston-France. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas gagné mais ce n'est pas grave car je me suis amusé à imagine cette histoire et elle a beaucoup plu à mes blogueurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Royaume d'Asgard vivait une époque difficile et sombre. L'avenir de la cité était en train d'être scellé. Le Roi de ce monde, Odin, préparait son armé et s'apprêtait a combattre ses pires ennemis, les géants des glaces. Dans les grandes salles du palais, les soldats alignés vérifiaient une dernière fois leurs armes et armure. Ils étaient prêts a partir mais le roi manquait à l'appel.

Odin s'était caché derrière une colonne en entendant des pas arriver. Il ne voulait pas que des gardes le voient et l'oblige a partir avant d'accomplir une dernière chose. Une fois les pas éloignés, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea rapidement et silencieusement vers une immense porte. Elle était imposante et parsemée de dorée. Le dieu respira un grand coup pour se rassurer et après quelques hésitations, il ouvrit lentement la porte.

Au milieu de la pièce imposante trônait un lit dorée. La chambre d'Odin était un salle chaleureuse et rassurante. Une immense fenêtre était présente et laissait place a un grand balcon, de là on pouvait voir tout le royaume et l'immensité du pont arc-en-ciel. Non loin du lit, Frigga, sa femme, était assise sur un fauteuil, recouverte de couvertures. Quand le dieu entra, elle ne se retourna pas et continua de regarder le berceau sur lequel elle était penchée. Odin se rapprocha et passa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Il jeta un regard au berceau, il était attendrit par la petite tête blonde qui y dormait profondément mais aussi attristé de devoir partir pour, peut-être, ne jamais revenir.

-L'heure est arrivé ma douce... murmura-t-il.

-Malheureusement...

Frigga se leva et enlaça son mari. Cette étreinte fut douce mais brève. Le temps qui passe est important.

-Revenez-moi en vie.

-Je reviendrais pour vous deux.

A ces mots, Odin se pencha sur le berceau pour embrasser le petit Thor, âgé d'a peine de quelques semaines, en priant que ce ne serais pas la dernière fois qu'il le ferrais. Puis avec l'allure d'un guerrier, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Frigga retourna auprès de son bébé qui venait de se réveiller en pleure. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et se dirigea vers le balcon. A peine quelques minutes après l'avoir quitté, elle vit son mari sur le dos de son cheval se diriger vers le Bifrost, suivi de son armée. La déesse était inquiète pour la vie de son mari. Quand elle parvient enfin a calmer les pleures de son enfant, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour implorer la grâce de ses ancêtres.

* * *

Odin venait de quitter Frigga avec le coeur lourd. Cette guerre pourrait bien être la plus importante de l'histoire Asgardienne. Les géants des glaces étaient des ennemis redoutables et puissants mais l'armée d'Odin était immense. Les bataillons arrivaient a l'entrée du Bifrost. Heimdall, le gardien de ce pont, les salua. Odin resta froid a ces salutations, il pensait a autre chose. Le gardien ne perdit pas plus de temps et ouvrit un vortex sur Jotunheim, le monde des géants des glaces.

Odin et ses hommes apparurent un par un sur la planète. Tout était sombre et silencieux, ce n'était qu'un désert de glace. Le froid était saisissant et glaçait les poumons de chaque homme, rendant la respiration difficile. La calme était pesant et anormal. Odin fit un pas en avant, faisant craqué la neige sous ses pieds. Soudain des Jotuns sortirent de l'ombre et commençaient a attaquer les Asgardiens. Les grands êtres bleu aux yeux couleur sang se jetaient sur les soldats, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Mais l'armée était robuste et ne comptait pas les laisser faire. Une grande guerre éclata. Parmi se désert de glace, les cris des soldats de chaque camp se répercutaient sur les mur et faisait écho.

Ce fut la guerre la plus longue de l'histoire des neuf mondes. Le bilan était lourd, les morts trop nombreux et les blessés innombrable. Malgré cela Asgard était sur le point de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Odin, baignant dans le sang de Jotuns, venait de vaincre Laufey, le chef de se peuple. Le géant et lui avait mené un combat difficile, Laufey lui avait arracher un œil et Odin lui avait arracher sa dignité et son pouvoir. En punition et pour que cette guerre ne se reproduise jamais, les Asgardiens ramenèrent la source de pouvoir des Jotuns sur la cité, qu'ils placèrent avec les autres reliques.

Sur le point de partir, Odin s'arrêta en entendant un bruit. En se rapprochant, le bruit devint plus distinct et se transforma en pleures. Les pleures d'un bébé. Le dieu chercha la source des cris et découvrit avec effroi un bébé Jotun. Un petit être tout bleu, étrangement petit pour le descendant de Laufey. En le prenant dans ses mains, le bébé retrouva la couleur d'une peau ordinaire et se calma un peu. Attendrit par cet être si inoffensif, Odin l'enveloppa dans un tissus qu'il prit sur le sol et décida de le ramener à Asgard. Les regards se tournèrent vers Odin et l'enfant quand il rejoignit son armée. Il appela Heimdall sans se préoccuper des autres, il voulait rentrer pour retrouver son foyer, sa femme et son enfant après un ans et demi d'absence.

* * *

Frigga jouait avec son enfant, âgé de maintenant un an. Pendant toute une année, elle avait du s'occuper seule de son fils mais aussi du royaume tout entier. C'est une tâche bien difficile pour une jeune mère qui vit avec la peur de ne jamais revoir son mari. Le royaume était paisible quand un quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte. Surprise, la déesse alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit un garde essoufflé et affolé.

- Notre armée est de retour.

Frigga sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle confia Thor à la nourrisse et ce précipita à l'entrée du pont arc-en-ciel. Elle vit alors tous les blessés allongés sur des civières. L'angoisse commençait à la prendre. Elle ne voyait pas Odin, devait elle être inquiète ou rassurer de ne pas le voir parmi les blessés ? Les soldats encore valides se précipitaient vers leur famille. Frigga s'inquiétait encore plus en voyant que la fille se terminait. Les derniers hommes arrivaient quand Odin se dirigea vers sa femme. En le voyant celle-ci fut soulager et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'observa attentivement. Il n'était apparemment pas trop blessé mais elle eut un sentiment d'effroi en voyant son œil manquant.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir mon amour.

-Vous m'avez manquer, quelle dommage que je n'ai pas mon deuxième œil pour vous regarder.

-Cela m'importe peu tant que vous êtes en vie.

Frigga fut interrompu par des gémissements. Elle regarda son époux et vit qu'il avait un petit sac. Elle regarda à l'intérieur mais Odin l'arrêta.

-Nous ferions mieux dans parler en privé.

Frigga ne posa pas de question et obéit. Elle attendit aux côtés de Thor que son mari soit prêt. Elle se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce sac. Ses pensée furent interrompu quand porte s'ouvrit. Odin entra dans un costume propre et un cache œil aux visage. Il se dirigea vers son fils et l'admira. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas ? Demanda Frigga

-Je suis revenu avec quelques chose qui va vous étonner.

Sur ses mots une femme entra avec un bébé dans les bras elle l'apporte à Odin qui le prit et repartit aussitôt. Le roi présenta le bébé à Frigga.

-Le pauvre enfant, ou l'avez-vous trouver ? Il est adorable.

Odin se racla la gorge.

-Il était sur le champ de bataille

-Comment ?

-C'est le descendant de Laufey...

Frigga se figea sur place. Elle n'en revenait pas que cet enfant si adorable soit un Jotun. Elle observa l'enfant en réfléchissant. Odin vit son malaise et s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Nous pourrions lui cacher sa vrai nature.

-Parce que vous comptez l'adopter ?

-Il est sans famille et inoffensif, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

-Vous avez raison mais si jamais il devenait agressif ? Si il découvrait ses origines ?

-J'ai la paroles de tout mes soldats. Rien ne sera dit. Je ferais juste une conférence pour mettre nos amis au courant de ce secret. Il n'en saura jamais rien.

-quelles sont vos véritables intention à l'égard de cet enfant ? Demanda Frigga méfiante.

-Ne puis-je vraiment rien vous cacher ?

-non

-Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile si les Jotuns venait à nous attaquer...

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous servir de cet enfant à des fins politiques !

Le silence régna de nouveau. Frigga en voulait à son mari d'avoir pris cet enfant comme monnaie d'échange. Odin, lui, espérait que sa femme comprendrait avec le temps.

-Je veux bien adopter cette enfant mais uniquement parce qu'on ne peut le laisser à son triste sort. Je veux que cette idée d'alliance vous sort de la tête ! Et si je remarque le moindre manque affectif de votre part, vous aurez affaire à moi !

-Ne me parlez pas ainsi ! C'est d'accord, il sera mon fils.

-Alors saluez votre deuxième fils, Loki.

* * *

Loki avait maintenant 15 ans. Il était un jeune adolescent Asgardien comme les autres a quelques exceptions prêt. Il était assis à une table de la bibliothèque et dévorait un livre de sortilèges. Odin le cherchait partout dans le royaume il devait lui parler mais ce fit Frigga qui le trouva dans la bibliothèque. Quand elle le vit elle se mît à sourire. Elle avait été retissante à l'idée d'adopter Loki au départ mais elle avait fini par l'aimer autant que son premier fils.

-Te voilà. Que fais tu ?

-Je lis un livre sur des sorts anciens, il est passionnant.

-je te crois mais sais-tu que ton père te cherche partout ?

-Vraiment ? C'est encore pour mon entraînement ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Je le crains... Plaisanta sa mère. Aller, va !

Loki ferma son livre et partit. Frigga souriait, elle s'amusait a voir Loki bouder pour ne pas faire son entraînement de combat. Quand elle avait fait la décision de l'adopter, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas comme les autres mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Loki n'aimait pas se battre au corps à corps, il préférait la stratégie, la ruse. C'est un enfant intelligent et il vit dans un milieu favorable pourtant Frigga avait l'impression que par moment il était triste.

Loki arriva dans la cour ou étaient déjà présent Odin et Thor. Odin le regarda d'un air sévère.

-Ou étais-tu passé ? N'as tu pas de mémoire ? Toute les semaines c'est pareil. Aller vient et met toi en place.

-Pardon père, j'étudiais des sorts provenant des anciens...

-Tu es bien comme ta mère, toujours la tête dans les bouquins... Mais crois-tu gagner une guerre avec des livres ?

-Non père...

Loki commença alors à ce battre contre son frère. Plus jeunes, ils le faisait déjà. La différence était qu'ils avaient des épées en bois. Thor gagnait à chaque fois, ce qui entraînait un foule de compliments à l'égard du blond et de reproches à l'égard de Loki. Odin avait fait la promesse à Frigga de l'élever comme son propre fils mais il avait espérer qu'il serait davantage un guerrier qu'on intellectuel. Il aimait bien Loki, mais il aurait aimer qu'il soit autrement, qu'il ressemble plus à Thor. Les géants des glaces étaient de grand guerrier pourtant... Frigga aurait-elle trop influencer le garçon ? Il le grondait constamment pour chaque chose qu'il faisait mal. Il le comparait à Thor pour qu'il prenne exemple sur lui. Il essayait de le secouer pour qu'il devienne un soldat accomplit. En vain. Mais Odin ne savait pas encore les répercutions qu'auraient ses actes...

_Quelques année plus tard, Loki apprend ses véritables origines et perd la raison. Il attaque Asgard et provoque de graves dégâts sur la cité. Il revient plus tard sur terre avec l'intention de gouverner. Il détruit une ville toute entière et fait des milliers de morts._

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Bon comme mauvais, je prend ^^


End file.
